


Doctor Who: Unusual! REALLY?

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Landscape, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Twelve - Clara, lake, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~The Doctor brings Clara to a place that is supposed to be beautiful, so loud in his words. Unfortunately, her mood has already dropped very far because of a certain point. Will he be able to cheer her up a bit, with his surprise ... and maybe even more?~
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 5





	Doctor Who: Unusual! REALLY?

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny drabble of mine, which once again tells of my absolute favorite couple, Whouffaldi.  
(I'm just a very big whouffaldian.)
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: Unusual! REALLY?

„Admit it, we're not going to find out so quickly from this forest“, Clara sighed, after the Doctor had been leading her over branches and leaves for several hours. He had meant that he had to show her something very nice and then, of course, and because he knew so well, went off the path and walked into the middle of the forest.

She really loved him all over, he was her best friend and yet so much more, but that he could be so stubborn, she was really annoying.

„Clara, trust me, I know where I'm going“, he assured her, „it's a beautiful place that will keep your breath away.“

She grimaced, hoping that she would at least die in the arms of her Doctor when the time came.

„We are here!“, He shouted and in front of her stretched a beautiful lake landscape. Numerous water lilies frolicked on the water, two butterflies seemed to perform the dance of love. The water shone blue, reflected in the color of the sky, flowers in all colors, lined the meadows... And Clara Oswald was still angry that it had taken forever to come here.

Still, she never would have expected such a beautiful place.

„Well, if, by chance, you find such a fantastic place, then I forgive you.“  
„Clara Oswald, first, I'm not running, I'm just taking unusual ways. And secondly, I brought you here for a reason in this place.“

She looked at him and he swallowed.

„I like you, Clara, even if you will not believe it. But I really have feelings for you that I can not understand directly. I feel like I'm dying inside when you're not with me. No, like is too little. I love you, so long. Well, since those eyes first saw you.“

She just stared at him, before suddenly falling against his chest and crying at his shirt.  
„You stupid, stupid man. Why did not you say something earlier?“  
„Because I was not lucky enough to look young. Because I was afraid you would leave if I confessed my feelings to you. Because I was afraid you would reject me because...“

She pulled him down and closed his lips with hers. The Doctor felt he could join, so much did she kiss him.

„You're really stupid, you know that? Yes, I was scared when I saw you, even YOU, after your regeneration for the very first time. I was scared because suddenly I was standing in front of a man who, in my eyes, was so breathtaking that really, in a few seconds, the air was gone“, she sighed, „I really did fall in love with you at the time into the I, the man who now stands before me. I love you, Doctor, only you.“

They kissed one more time and finally cleared all doubts out of the way.

Did he need more evidence?

No.

He was just happy. Not more. 

The end.


End file.
